


Sudden Change

by DarkWolfMistress



Series: Pious Sin [1]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hand Worship, M/M, kissing hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfMistress/pseuds/DarkWolfMistress
Summary: A small one shot based of a conversation with Shori on Twitter.





	Sudden Change

Enrico was nervous. It was his first day as bishop. He was young compared to all the others. He was going to be meeting with some of the bishops and priests for mass then a meeting concerning Iscariot’s new direction. He was prepared for all of the questions the others would have. He was going to be joined by Anderson but he was not allow to speak for Enrico.

He joined the other bishops as they entered the cathedral. He sat down with them and waited for mass to start. The priests and everyday worshipers followed and sat behind them. The mass was nothing special. It was a routine he found comforting. Standing, kneeling, saying prayers. It was almost trance like. He was able to forget everything that troubled him even if it was not to last. After the main ceremony was completed he and the other worshipers lined up for communion. When it was his turn he knelt, he opened his mouth for the wafer. It was placed on his tongue and then he took the sip of wine. Crossing himself he stood and allowed the next person to perform he ritual.

He and the bishops were standing outside of the cathedral waiting for their ride back to the Vatican. Their cars arrived, and they seated them self between four cars. Enrico was sitting along. It seemed he had much to prove. The car ride was short, but it felt like it was taking forever. When they arrived at the Vatican, Enrico and the other bishops went to the meeting room. Along table with ornate chairs was the only thing in the room that was worth his attention. He stood in line with the other bishops as some of the priests joined them. Maxwell was at the front of the line. The priest took turns bowing and kissing his hand, showing respect for the newest bishop.

Enrico’s breath hitched as he watched his paladin, the great Father Alexander Anderson, bow in front of him. The paladin was not wearing his leather gloves for once. His leathery, warm hand took his cool, soft one. He had to control himself, he felt the need to blush, as Anderson’s hot breath tickled his hand. His warm lips were strangely soft as they pressed against his knuckles.  
He felt something in his heart stir as he watched his paladin. This beast that could kill a whole coven of vampires, was holding and kissing his hand with such care. It was almost too much. It was over before he knew it and the other priests began to kiss his hand in respect, but none of them gave him the same feeling as Anderson.

Throughout the meeting and through his explanation of Iscariot, Enrico’s thoughts returned to Anderson’s kiss. He could still feel his warm lips and breath on the back of his hand. He touched it and shivered. What was happening to him?

Was he having feelings for the paladin?


End file.
